Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic Boom: TV Series)
Miles Prower, commonly referred to by his nickname Tails, is one of the main characters in the Sonic Boom series. He is a two-tailed anthropomorphic fox and Sonic the Hedgehog's best friend and sidekick. He serves as the pilot, gadget specialist, strategist and overall brains of Team Sonic, a group of heroes who protect their home from villains and foes alike. Appearance Tails is almost identical to his main series counterpart in appearance, except that he is slightly taller, his legs are longer, his twin-tails are thinner, his shoulders are more pronounced and his chest fur is much less fluffy. For attire, he wears a pair of brown goggles with orange lenses on his head (which appear to change shape whenever they are worn on his eyes), a brown work belt with a strap around his shoulder and a small buckle adorned with his signature symbol, and white medium-long gloves with no cuffs. He also wears red sneakers with white toes and cuffs, which have white sports tape wrapped around the middle. He also occasionally wears his Communicator. Personality Tails is a friendly young fox with a plucky "can do" attitude and an inherent optimism. The most creative in his group, Tails is a proficient tinkerer with a big imagination. He is constantly furnishing his mind with big dreams of epic inventions to not only give his team the edge but also make life easier. While some of his creations are brilliant, however, some are questionable and not always reliable. Nevertheless, Tails takes pride in his creations and is very emotionally attached to them, as seen in the case of UT, the Tailsmobile and his plane, whom he will risk his own well-being for rather than leaving them to an unfortunate fate. He has a similar attachment to his tools, which he refers to as his "babies". Tails' love for his creations is also his folly however, as he is extremely unwilling to harm them; even after his robot Hypnobot turned evil and sought to destroy the world, Tails could not bring himself to destroy him, which in turn led to Sonic getting injured. It was first when Hypnobot threatened to kill Sonic that Tails finally overcame his inability to harm his own creation by destroying Hypnobot. For all the mishaps he may cause, Tails can always be relied to come through for other people. Logically orientated, Tails is a skeptic and relies on facts and science over questionable theories, and believes that every occurrence has a logical explanation. However, Tails can get so caught up in what he believes to be fact that he can overlook other important or obvious truths. Also, unlike Sonic, who runs headlong into trouble, Tails plans out the best possible approach to take on a challenge. He also puts a lot of attention into keeping his house orderly, although Sonic has pointed out that it makes him a bit uptight and a neat-freak. Despite his intelligence and general fearlessness, Tails is still somewhat childish and can be a bit naive at times when dealing with things he does not fully comprehend. He can be shy in the face of the unknown at times as well, although his friends will always help push him out of his comfort zone. Not liking to be thought of as adorable, Tails wants to be recognized as serious and formidable. Also, when competing, Tails does not take personal losses very well. If pushed too far, he will pursue victory with such maniacal zeal that he tends to overlook crucial details. Tails has a bad case of astraphobia as well; the slightly rumbling and flashing makes him cower in fear and look for cover. While he may bicker with his friends at times, Tails nonetheless tries to present them as well as he can (especially Sonic), so much that he sets up pictures in his house that show them in the best light, even when they get the best of him. Tails also does not like to disappoint others, one time to the extent of outright lying so he would not upset anyone. When he thinks he has let others down (usually when his well-intentioned inventions backfire horribly), Tails gets really hard on himself and will go to extensive lengths to do better in the future. Along those lines, he sometimes feels like he has to prove himself to his teammates, like when he worked hard to become Sonic's sidekick again after Sonic fired him. Powers and Abilities Gifted with a pair of twin tails, Tails can utilize these unique appendages to achieve flight by twirling them around like rotary blades, similar to a helicopter. He can also use them as a turbine to propel himself forward, allowing him to move almost as fast as Sonic. By using his twin tails as rear propellers, Tails can also move underwater with great ease. Even without his tails, Tails can run at exceptionally high speeds. Tails also possesses a very high degree of physical endurance, as he was able to withstand a direct punch to the face from Knuckles. Regarded as Hedgehog Village's top scientist, Tails is a genius-level mechanic and inventor. Said to match Dr. Eggman in intellect, he is capable of creating many forms of robots, programs and even devices capable of bending the laws of physics. His remarkable intelligence and technical skills are so well-developed that he can create advanced programs and other machines in a very short time, and has found solutions to problems even Eggman has failed to solve. He is also an expert at multitasking, having invented a car that can circle the earth on half a jar of kosher pickles, balanced his checkbook, and come up with an organic quiche recipe while busy with other tasks. His ingenuity and strategic mind is also demonstrated in battle where he can turn something as simple as a film projector into a weapon. He also knows how to speak and understand Morse code. Tails is also an expert pilot and easily one of the best aerial fighters around. Most noticeably, he was able to not only match three vastly superior spaceships from Morristown at once in aerial maneuvers using only his plane, but also defeat all three of them in a dogfight. Artworks 'Renders 3D' Tails_Sonic_Boom_2.png SB_Tails_3d.jpg Tails_Sonic_Boom_Shattered_Crystal.png Screenshots 'Miles "Tails" Prower: Screenshots' Sonic_boom_tails_01.jpg Sonic_boom_tails_02.jpg Sonic_boom_tails_03.png Sonic_boom_tails_07.png SB_Tails_used_some_help.png SB_Tails_was_pretty_excited.png SB_Tails_was_very_good_job_and_after_all.png SB_Tails_01.png Sonic_boom_tails_08.png Sonic_boom_tails_05.png Sonic_boom_tails_09.png SB_Tails_02.png SB_Tails_03.png SB_Tails_04.png SB_Tails_is_very_excited.jpg 'Sidekicks: Screenshots' Sonic_boom_tails_and_sonic.jpg Sonic_boom_sticks_and_tails.png Sonic_boom_sonic_and_tails.jpg Sonic_boom_tails_and_zooey.png Sonic_boom_tails_and_sticks.png SB_Tails_and_Sonic_01.png SB_Tails_and_Sonic_is_very_good_to_behavior_together.png Sonic_boom_sonic_and_tails.png SB_Sonic_and_Tails_01.png SB_Beth_and_Tails.png SB_Tails_and_Beth.png THL-Sonic_and_Tails.png Unused Voices *Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic Boom: TV Series)/Unused Voices Videos 'Voice Reel Demos' Sonic Boom - Miles Tails Prower Voice Voice Actors *Colleen Villard Category:Foxes Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Sonic Boom: TV Series Characters Category:Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Characters Category:Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal Characters Category:Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice Characters Category:Miles "Tails" Prower TV Shows